


Little Bad Husband

by Im_Seo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Seo/pseuds/Im_Seo
Summary: Married life of an asassin.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Little Bad Husband

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pure fictional.

Broken pieces of glass lay near at Chanyeol’s feet, his husband was uncontrollable when he started to mess things in their apartment, one by one the plate were thrown at his feet, he was going out of hand when he gets mad, he will not scream at him, he will not throw verbal abuse at him, but one is for sure, he will throw anything his hand touches.

He knows him too well, he doesn't care though.

He made his way towards him, and he was now basically throwing punches at him, which he evaded easily and that made Baekhyun more angrier.

The way they fought right now was like the first time they met each other back in the day, outside in a dark alley where he stole Baekhyun's bounty target 6 years ago, and he got mad at him, he tried to kill him, not just once or twice, but a couple of hundred times, just then he fell in love at how good he fought, it was like he was made for him to conquer and tame.

Ever since then he has started to steal every target he picked to grab his attention and he fell in love even more when he saw B's face behind his mask, it was the prettiest face he had ever seen.

He then pestered him even more, every single time he fought with him, he will tell him how much he likes him, and ever since then it was like a routine to them, fighting each other, but then it leads to him kissing Baekhyun after their rough fight and Baekhyun ended up fucking him after he lost to him, until they got serious and got married.

"Why did you steal my target again?" with a calm voice, he asked him questions while punching, yep that's his style.

"You won't let me sleep beside you, it has been weeks and I’m still sleeping on the sofa, So I’m rebelling."

Baekhyun got more fierce with his attacks, but he caught him by the neck, pushing him to the wall, he made sure not to really hurt him, even though he knows how Baekhyun likes it rough.

His husband looks so cute when he is mad, with those cute pouty lips that look so inviting, he can't help himself from tasting it, letting his teeth sink on those lips, calming his little beast in the process.

His husband was blushing after he let him go, and was still silent so he carried him to their bed, putting Baekhyun on top of him, he held him close, while kissing the top of his head.

"I love you so much Baek." he whispered at him, eyes were closing.

Before he completely falls asleep, he heard Baekhyun muttering, "I love you too Chanyeol. More than you ever know."

\---

The next day that he woke up, Baekhyun was no longer there, he immediately stood up, afraid that his husband left him, only finding him cleaning and getting rid of the broken plates from last night, he was facing his back at him. He smiled at the sight of his fierce husband from last night to a soft and kind hubby.

Tears pooled in his eyes when he saw that Baekhyun even prepared breakfast for him, he must have forgiven him already. He can't help but be soft for him too. He hugged him from behind, kissing his neck, whispering a good morning in his ears.

Baekhyun only hummed, he then turned around giving him a quick peck on his lips.

“Sit down now, let's eat.”

He vigorously nodded at his little husband. They ate in silence.

He would steal Baekhyun a glance from time to time, admiring how beautiful his husband was, from his delicate features and pretty hands. He was really blessed and lucky to find him, his best treasure, his enemy, the love of his life. He can't really wish for more.

“Babe.” he called him.

“Hmm?” 

“I love you.” he then saw his husband frown, but he was blushing from the neck to his face. A tsundere. He just smiles to himself, Baekhyun can't stay mad at him for too long, and he knows that.

Baekhyun just continued to eat, not paying any attention to his tall husband. Can he not like him for a while? Why must everything he does or say make him want to kiss him and top him or just simply make him want to smile?

He always upsets him in every different ways, from being a messy person every day, which he really hates, to calling him every single time he can, but has nothing to say, it irritates him for sure, but when he smiles at him every single damn time he called him like that made his heart fluttered. He lowkey loved how his husband grabs his attention.

He won’t tell him this, it might get into his fathead.

After they finished their breakfast, he began to clean it and put it in the sink. He was stopped by Chanyeol. “I’ll do the dishes babe.” pushing him outside the kitchen.

He stood outside the kitchen for 2 minutes, peeping at chanyeol who was washing their dishes, looking fine with his pink apron on his waist.

He silently crept on his large back, putting his arms around him, Chanyeol tensed up, he was taken by surprise, but soon eased when he figured out that his little husband wanted his attention.

“Let me finish this then I'll give you the attention you want. Okay?” his small husband didn't budge, silently shaking his head, he wants it now. He missed him already.

A chuckle escaped from Chanyeol's lips, he tried to finish washing the dishes as much as possible. 

Baekhyun patiently waited for him to finish, as soon as he did, he spooned Baekhyun into a hug, slowly lifting him up on their kitchen island, they stared at each other's eyes, Baekhyun's lips are curling up, he can't really resist how beautiful Baekhyun was especially when he smiles.

Chanyeol kissed his little husband, putting Baekhyun's arms around his neck, while taking his arms to his tiny waist. He savored his husband's lips, trying to dominate his mouth, licking inside Baekhyun's wet cavern, and swirling their tongues. He guiltily peeked a little at his husband's face, his beautiful eyes were closed, his brows were a little furrowed, the time that Baekhyun's tongue was in his mouth, he instantly sucked it, earning a pleasured moan from him.

His hands were travelling now to his little husband's chest, gently pinching his nipples, earning a little soft gasp, he really wanted to take him there, he was about to remove his apron and unbuckle his belt, but Baekhyun pushed him back, he was kinda surprised. Baekhyun then jumped down at their kitchen island and ran to the sink behind Chanyeol, puking his stomach out.

Chanyeol was alarmed, is his husband sick? 

“Baby, are you okay?” patting his back gently.

He then saw how Baekhyun was really paler than usual, he was really worried, he took out his cellphone in his pocket and about to dial their doctor’s number, but was stopped by him.

“I’m fine babe, I was just..” he washed his face, “just pregnant.”

“W-what?” he what? Did his ears betray him? Chanyeol dropped his phone on the floor, can't really register what Baekhyun has said.

“I'm pregnant, you dummy.” Baekhyun gave him a small laugh, he was really shocked.

Chanyeol's ears turn red, his face is full of tears, hands trembling, reaching out for his husband.

“R-really baby?” he still can't believe it.

Baekhyun confirmed it once more by nodding his head. He immediately hugged him, they cried happy tears together.

“Congratulations daddy!” Baekhyun told him as his eyes were full of tears, looking at him with a loving gaze. They laughed a little, he won't ask for more. 

He then remembered how Baekhyun had been always so mad at him lately, he craves for strawberries more than his usual, waking him up in the middle of the night just to get him food, he can't stand his cucumber soup anymore, and he was always so moody. So that’s why!

He was carrying a baby inside him, he was so happy, he always wanted a family, and now Baekhyun gave it to him, he gave him a house and turned it into a home, a happy home which he was craving for ever since he was young. Baekhyun was his dream, a dream came true. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time reading this. It means a lot to me :)


End file.
